Aidan Cross (Character)
"I should've died on that rooftop, they would've been alive if it weren't for me." Aidan Cross is the main protagonist of Dare102102's Firefight. He also appears in Squad 41 and Misfits as a non canon cameo. Biography Not much is known about Cross' early life. He was born on November 10th, 1984 in New York City. From childhood, Cross has always been a troubled kid. He would move from foster parents to foster parent as no one wanted to keep him around. He'd always get into fights, but his main reason for starting these fights were to stand up to bullies. This sense of rage can be from the absence of his father who died in Operation Desert Storm. In high school, he befriended Lamar Rogers and future wife Joanna North. After the attacks on the World Trade Center, Cross dropped out of college and enlisted in the Marine Corps with his best friend Lamar Rogers. Cross and Rogers were assigned to the same unit ever since. His MOS (Military Occupational Security Code) is Scout Sniper and has developed quite the reputation amongst Camp Foxtrot for being a good shot. He hold the rank of Sergeant, he's also one of the squad leads mostly consisting of Scout Snipers, Infantry and a mechanic for convoy missions. One fateful day on a patrol, Cross was providing Overwatch for Rogers, Alvarez and two other marines. As Cross left his post to take a piss, they were ambushed. Shortly after the ambush, it is revealed Cross' squad leader and his Scout sniper spotter were killed. Cross became an angry person after that as he blames himself for the deaths of those two Marines. After mourning their deaths, Captain Dalton appoints Cross as the Fireteam Leader. Episode One: "FNG" When Private First Class Jonathan Evans arrives at Camp Foxtrot to replace the unnamed sniper that died in the previous ambush, Cross is assigned as a tour guide after oversleeping from being hungover the previous night. The two are quickly called for a debriefing and is humiliated by (ex-girlfriend at the time) Joanna North. Episode Two:"Vigilant Resolve" Evans and Cross clear out an adjacent building near a compound where Corporal Rogers and Lance Corporal Alvarez are attempting to raid. Whilst clearing the top floor, Evans and Cross come across a weapons cache that brings up suspicion. Later in the episode, Cross gets shot by a mercenary and is extracted by Rogers, Alvarez and Evans. Episode Three: "Broken" Three days after the raid on the compound, Cross finds himself in the medical bay where he finds Lieutenant North worried about him. The two reconcile as they both deeply care for eachother. Later in the day, he's leading Marines in firing drills, Captain Dalton then informs him on the captivity of Rogers and Alvarez. A Very Bloodshot Christmas A different version of Cross is asked to help Dare and other filmmakers in the RFMC rescue a family held hostage on Christmas Eve. Santa Claus arrives to the household to drop off presents and he is knocked off of the roof by Gamemaster387 with his earthquake powers. Dare then tells Cross to dress as Santa in order to sneak into the house and save the family from the adversaries. Biography is a WIP. Personality Cross is known for being stubborn and arrogant, but sometimes he can be caring and understanding like his relationship with North. He often uses racial slurs and often can be cynical. When deployed, he is pessimistic and embraces the negativity around him. This changes when North arrives at Camp Foxtrot. Cross seems to be more positive around her. When in combat, he stays relatively calm, after three tours he has become desensitized to war. Appearances Cross appears in Firefight Season 1, Squad 41, Misfits and A Very Bloodshot Christmas. His appearances in A Very Bloodshot Christmas is non canon whilst his appearances in Squad 41 and Misfits are an alternate version of Cross. Trivia * In the original draft of Firefight, Cross' hair color was originally brown. * Cross' personality reflects the director Dare102102's personality. * Cross is named after one of Dare102102's friend who is currently serving in the Marine Corps. * His last name is also a pun. As a sniper looks into a scope with crosshairs on it. * Because Firefight is set in 2004, Cross would be 33 years old in present day. * Cross shares the same birthday as the United States Marine Corps. Category:Character